User talk:Mrhalohunter24
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Lol Classy man using my pic :P Infobox template usage I have changed the infobox on the Robert Fazio article; it was designed by another user, and auto-sorts any articles it is placed on into the character category for that user's universe. While most templates on this site are indeed available for usage, many are user- or universe-specific, and therefore aren't for general usage. It is possible that the user who designed the template may or may not consent to your usage of it, but please make sure to ask that user first, on their talk page. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 01:53, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Image Hello, I am the creator of an image you posted in one of your articles, Destruction of UNSC space station Deep Space 5. I specifically created that file for my upcoming RP Article, and I must ask you not to use it. I can however create an image for you using a 3D Modeling Program, if you would like, I could do just about anything you ask, I assume you would want a Space Station getting destroyed, which I can do for you. But if you please, don't use my image of the destroyer. Like I said, I could make a separate image for you from SCRATCH! :) Regards, -- UNSC Navy, Captain Foster 21:31, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello the halohunter. I would like to ask if you would be interested in creating UNSC or Sons of Liberty characters for my series Liberty Forever. Thank you.--B1blancer2 03:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) What kind of character would you like? Mrhalohunter24 12:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC) You have free roam on characters, but there are a few guidelines: Follow the canon of the story NO COVENANT OR ALIEN SPECIES Other than that SPARTANs, regular UNSC troops, civilians, URF Rebels, and SOL troops are acceptable. Thanks for your service, as today is Memorial Day. Have a good day.--B1blancer2 13:54, May 27, 2012 (UTC) So far, I have created one character: Joseph Henderson. Please feel free to edit on it. Mrhalohunter24 20:04, May 27, 2012 (UTC) One problem, my story has been NCFd. But i'm making another Forgotten Airmen. I need SPARTANS for this one. I'm sorry, but like I said, the other was ncf'd.--B1blancer2 03:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) nick-113 Good, but could you make some more info on him i.e biography, personality etc.--B1blancer2 23:26, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I need information on the story line. Mrhalohunter24 01:43, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Good Article nomination Yes I am going to use Nick-113--B1blancer2 05:02, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Jill and Nick Yes, Jill and Nick are connected, as they are good friends, and comrades.--B1blancer2 22:30, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Mrhalohunter24 22:32, June 6, 2012 (UTC) If they're going to command something, then they'll have to be a marine or Army officer. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 22:56, June 8, 2012 (UTC) It's nice to see you back Hunter.--B1blancer2 (talk) 04:04, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Edits Screenshots